Which blade shall I Use?
by Destructivly
Summary: After being rejected by his admirer, Talon found himself wondering aimlessly throughout the Frejlior in search for his counterpart. Through all the Trails, Talon finds himself a mysterious maiden in the baron Iceland, little does he know she Changes his life for the good. Through a dramatic twist and turn of events Talon finds fighting for the one thing he never knew.. Love
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first FanFic Ever so bear with me  
Chapter 1

Deep in the lost ruins of the once great Freljord wandered the lost Talon, Once the great Assassin of Noxus, Now shunned and manned by the very people who once held him in such high regard. How the heart can tear the things you cherish most away from you, lead on by the fellow Noxian assassin Katarina, Talon traveled a road of heartbreak and despair. Cutting him deep, betraying his trust, she ran off with the Might of Demacia, knowing he was the one person Talon hated in his heart. Such a deceitful wretch she was. Urging war against Garen's people Talon quickly found himself excommunicated by his nation, by the people he swore to protect with his life.

This feeling so dismantling, like a blade cutting through his chest, it felt as if Kat stole everything he had. Was this the feelings of his enemies after he struck them down the assassin wondered. He roamed aimlessly around in search for the one thing he thought was long lost, True love.. Fueled by Hatred, Anger running through his veins Talon wanted nothing more than to strike Demacia down fast and hard crushing anything in his path, Demacia would share the anguish and despair that he was plagued with.

Throughout his ordeals the assassin fell into a great depression, Cold and alone in this baron iceland, the Frejlior once known as a proud and mighty people, now just a Howling Abyss. Talon knew he would find what his heart ached for in the depths of these ruins, he would find the passion and the will to stand back up and continue to fight once again.

Among the rubble, he felt a warm familiarity in his heart, a Nostalgic feeling overran his body his emotions roared strong this feeling so dismalting it was almost intoxicating, his body surged as he felt the emotions rush through him, the same feelings he once shared with the Adultress of Noxus. Immediately he rose to his feet fully aware of his surroundings, closed his eyes, sensing the source of the displacement in his psyche, instantaneously Talon noticed a feline creature among the poro's in the distance, Snow riddled in it's deep black fur the cat's stagnant yellow eyes pierced through his body like a knife, as if it had seen right through him, Never had Talon felt so exposed and weak to a cat of all creatures.

After what seemed like an eternity, the cat jumped off its pillar of Ice and ran deeper into the abyss, Immediately Talon reacted Shadow assaulted through the poro's striking down anything in his path almost instinctively he found himself back in the rhythm of things, back to himself, aroused by the thrill of the hunt. Talon knew he must find out what was so unique about this cat. He had to know. As he rake'd through the ice statues, dipping and diving until He found himself at a Crossroads, faced with 2 destinys, One paved in pain deep and dark memories leading back to Noxus, the other deeper into the Abyss following this mystery that tugged at his heart strings so..

Talon fell to his knees once again, he knew if he returned to Noxus now all he would find is misery, wishful hope of what could have been, the now shooken up assassin grasped himself took a deep breath and continued down the darkened path into the depths of the Abyss. Faintly he heard a bell, a light sweet tone to his ears almost intoxicating, like a victim to a siren's call Talon completely and helplessly continued on his path towards this melody. From his brisk stride, he started to gain momentum as the sound got closer he broke into a sprint until he reached the source of the hymn.

Directly ahead of him sat a thrown, with that mysterious black Cat at the heels of its inhabitant, Right away Talon was taken in by a radiant beauty, never before had he seen such a magnificent being, there she sat in front of him long brunette locks, pale dim witted cheeks, with a radiant smile. Struming at the harp in her lap, she immediately stopped her playing as she noticed she was not alone. As if she had expected Talons arrival, She stood up to greet this stranger, her hair swaying down to her chest, Talon's heart raced, his face turned red as he felt himself being drawn in by this beauty, Unable to speak for what seemed for an eternity, he regained some of his composure and simply spoke, "I Am no longer lost"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What was this that stirred up Talon's emotions so, What was this force that made it hard to breathe around this girl, What was this intoxicating aroma she had around here, reluctantly in this new uncharted territory he took a step closer.

"Excuse me there lovely lady, are you lost this deep in the ruins" questioned the sly assassin, the Madam replied shyly "A fortune teller instructed me to be here, on this date, she told me I would find a lost man that I needed as much as he needed I." Immediately Talon knew the mystic horse-lady Soraka was the one that gave this Cheesy advice to this beautiful young lady.

Awkwardly staring into the deep amber of this ladies eyes, He was interrupted by a sudden tremble in the ground. These ruins have long since been abandoned partially due to the fragile state of the structures, Talon instinctively knew what to expect in the oncoming disaster. Quickly coming to, "My lady come with me this place is going to collapse beneath us if we do not hurry" he instructed, grabbing her hand leading her out of damager Talon felt whole once again.

The Maiden's face laid expressionless, unsure of what was going on. Her Pale lips quivering, her rose red cheeks suddenly flushed of color. As the ground collapsed around them, Talon knew at this pace they would never make it out, instinctively he scooped her up in his arms, A slight whimper came from her mouth as she got shoved into his chest. Throughout all the commotion the assassin finally felt whole, he wished he could keep her here with him in his arms for eternity.

As they rushed towards the exit, above their heads shot a single arrow illuminating the path as it traveled, without hesitation they followed the well lit path towards the light, little did they know there would be an unstoppable force to deal with at the end of this corridor. As they reached the ending of the Corridor into the light of day, the couple immediately stopped in their tracks, a full battalion of bowmen, weapons drawn and pointed directly towards the duo. In the forefront of the battalion was the Frostbitten ranger of the North, a cold and harsh ruler, her fingers wrapped around the bow tightly holding an Arrow between her index facing directly at the couple.

Once the realization stepped in Talons heart sunk into his chest, he had realized the danger he put this lovely girl into. As he placed this young girl down, She reactively stood behind Talon clinging onto his shirt, he couldn't help but letting off a quick smirk. Sarcastically the Frost bitten Ranger taunted "My my what do we have here, Is the blood of Demicains not enough for you Talon the Assassin of Noxus" Talon's face sat expressionless, faced with the persecution of the Frelijor, all he could think of, is what would this lovely lady think of him once she found out the monster he truly was. Rooted in place he just stood there frozen, his face void of expression. Again the Ranger pursued "Answer up when Royalty is addressing you, What business do you have here in the Frelijord"

Clenching onto the blade under his sleeve Talon understood the Danger that was present, Noxus and Demacia had been in a long Bloody war that took countless lives, here Talon found himself as an Enemy of the Allied Demacian empire. He would not let fear overtake him, he knew he must protect the girl at all Cost.. Throughout all the events that happened, he didnt even ask the Madams name, As he looked over his shoulder to the girl, the ranger perused once more. "You there lady, Who are you to this man, and what business do you have with him in my kingdom?" The mysterious lady Answered timidly "I was lost in the ruins of your temples, This man heard my song and he came to my rescue, he is my savior, My knight-" interrupted by the glare of the ranger "This man risked his life to save your own?" she laughed. A single nod yes from the Madam in response.

Confused the ranger step foward to hold out a hand to the women "I am sorry Madam, I am Ashe the Frost ranger Queen and heir of the Kingdom of the Frelijord pleased to be at your acquaintance" The Madam Responded "Thank you for the hospitality, I am Stephanie roots from the nobles of Ionia, I was here in your kingdom soul searching, I guess you can say, Looking for something to help guide my path."

Queen Ashe extended forward once more "Let me take you away from this Dangerous man, He is a murderer and an outcast from his own people he is not welcomed her and we must take him in, I am sorry to involve you in this but he is a threat against every Citizen and kinsmen alike." Talons head sunk into his shoulders Ashamed of his past and his reputation, he could bring himself to look into the Madam Stephanie's Eyes, He could only imagine the horror upon her face after hearing this.

Stephanie stood there with an expressionless face she found herself gripping onto Talon harder then before her heart raced she knew even if what the queen told her was true, she just knew that this man was different, than what these people expect, She couldn't explain these feelings, she just knew and for a second she felt the void in her heart filled to the brim with this new foreign emotion, Was this love?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ashe gripped her bow again "Please do not make me ask again, come with me Madam, This man is a hostile criminal he must pay for his crimes." Signaling the battalion to surround the couple, quickly these two found themselves surrounded by arrows. Finally Talon timidly spoke up "Stephanie these people are right you are a lot safer with the Queen than you are besides me. I have killed men, I am not the man you see me to be, please go along with them I must pay for my sins". Again the madam looked into his eyes empty eyes, she could see the horror's he has experience. Stephanie rebelliously shook her head, pulled out her harp, strumming a tune so sweet and soothing, the melody drove the masses into a deep sleep. The assassin just looked up at her completely and utterly enamored in her beauty, his eyelids fought to stay open as he to feel into a deep sleep "You saved me once, know it is time for me to repay the favor, my dear Talon." She reassuringly said, as held her hand against his pale white cheek, slid his hair behind his ear. What was this warmness in her heart that Stephanie was feeling, Was this love?

Slam! Talon rose awake to the sound of Drunken men, looking around dazed and confused, he smiled as soon as he had noticed her familiar long brown hair, her head buried in his chest, had she spent all night with him by his side he thought. Talon just closed his eyes again, he wanted to stay there with her besides him for as long as he could. A Small cough came from him wide eyed he looked around to see if he awoke the lovely besides his bed. She timidly patted her eyes as a kitten would after a long snooze, she looked up at him bewildered, almost as if she forgot what had happened the night before. She quickly noticed looked her surroundings remembering the events from just the night before. After a quick glance at the now awake Talon, she just snugged her head back into his chest

Immediately the renowned assassins cheeks turned rose red in embarrassment. After a minute of snuggling into the bedridden Talon, she looked back up at him smiling at him playfully. Giggling away, Stephanie respond "I am sorry for bring you to a place like this, you were out cold after my lullaby, this was the safest place I could find." Flushing out the red of his cheeks Talon questioned "Where did a lovely lady like you Madam Stephanie learn such a powerful spell?" The Madam answered "Please call me Stephy, My house has been known for delightful melodies and hymns, As a child I used to look up to Sona the muse as a Idol, her pure beauty and music, such a deadly combination."

Talon, chuckled "I know this Sona quite well, never in a million years could she conjure enough mojo to put a full battalion of men to sleep with her powerchords, You truly have a gift, and I thank you for saving me." He smiled. Unaware Stephy blushed at this complement. He continued on "I thank you for the help but why did you stay for me, why did you risk your safety in order to help me, you heard from Queen Ashe the things I have done, you have heard of the past that haunts me yet you stayed by my side all this time, Why?"

Something in his eyes she had seen, a shimmer of hope of things to be and things to come, she seen a future complete, with happiness and wealth. She wouldn't dare tell the Noxian assassin this, she simply replied " I could see your heart, I can tell you have only the best interests, you are a good person no matter what, you tell yourself noor what anyone tells you, don't ever think differently." Talon just looked in his eyes almost speechless, never had anyones words been so impacting, his mouth could not bring words from his mouth. The assassin slowly shifted upward in the bed, he couldn't help but getting lost in her deep emerald eyes. As their eyes meet, he ever so slightly shifted in closer, brushing near into her long brown locks, until his lips finally meet hers in complete bliss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ohh Sorry I believe I have the wrong room where is the backdoor, the Demacian Army are after me" slurred the big drunkard, ale still dripping from his beard, he stumbled out of the room after interrupting the couple. Stephy just sat there in shock of what just happened, her head was spinning,her heart was racing, this must be what cloud 9 felt like. Unaware of the sense of urgency Talon had, Stephy looked around aimlessly as he quickly jumped out of bed, noticed that his pants where off, looked around the room for his pants (confused a bit as to why they were off) quickly picked up his blades looked over to the Madam and said "I am sorry we have to cut this short but we must move out the Demacian army must had heard I have been sheltered here at this Inn, we must leave before they find us." Coming Stephy quickly jumped up in a worry, she got up noticed Talon struggling with his coat immediately she reached behind him "Let me help you out with that" She asked as she reached to his cuffs straightening them out then back up at the collar. Sliding her arms around his chest, she wished to hold him once more. Why must they always be interrupted she thought.

Running down the halls Stephy caught sight Of the fat man, that abruptly interrupted their moment, walking over to him as if to tell him off he signaled them both to to follow him down in the cellar "they won't find you here" he said reassuringly. In the cold damp cellar, they both held each other close hiding behind the vats of ale, as they heard the footwork of soldiers chaotically running above their heads, the occasional scream of "Make sure you capture the prisoner alive" Stephy looked up into Talon's eyes simply said "I do not want them to take you away from me" the assassin just smiled right back at her and said "there is not army alive that can keep me from you" full of smiles she just buried her chin back into the assassins chest, and held on even tighter.

After a few moments the commotion settled, the creaky cellar door slid open, through the door a Fat man half naked clothed in only a bottom, stumbled in. Once the pair realized this was the man who saved their bacon, they peeked their heads from behind the cellar, to their surprise finding the big man pulling out a table for three, bring out two mugs for his company and pouring some of his finest red wine. He did not say a word he just gestured the couple to come sit down and have company with him. Reluctantly they both accepted, sat down, stared at their host, what a Vile man he seemed, but they were in his favor.

With a huge belch the fat man rocked in his chair "My name is Gragas, finest brewer in all of Runeterra" he said "and what do I owe the pleasure to have your acquaintance" Stephanie shyly looked away in order not to make eye contact. Talon spoke up "I am sorry to cause you any trouble, we are forever in your debt, thank you for taking us in like th-" Interrupted again by another unnerving belch from this master brewer Gragas. The assassin reached over to his cup, shyly Stephy reached over as if to imitate her partner, so softly and smooth the ale slid down their throats. The fat man just stared at them almost amused waiting until the sting set in. Talon staring back to meet his gaze, He did not even flinch at the taste, the Virgin drinker Stephanie on the other hand, eyes opened wide as she realized the oncoming taste, instinctively she jumped up to reach for the water across the room, the two men just sat there shared a quick chuckle then went back to business.

"May I ask again what business do you have here in my Inn, Those men seemed pretty hellbent on bringing you in for interrogation." Gragas asked again. "Oh I am sorry where are my manners, May name is Talon, the great assassin of Noxus, This is my lovely acquaintance Stephanie Noble of the Ionia Elders, We fled here after being trapped among the depths of the Frelijor." Talon replied. "So you are a outlaw here in the land of Demacia?" the fat man pursued. The assassin just nodded, gripping up his beer in one hand, stroking his long braided beard in the other "Well any Enemy of the Frejior is a Friend of mines" Talon let off a smile held up his drink to meet Gragas's in a cheer.

Going through stories as drunk friends would tell over a pint of ale, the two continued to share stories of the shooken up Frejior. Ever since their Civil war, things have not been the same for their nation or their Demacian alliance, Rifts where felt all over the land as Lissandra and her long lost sister's succeeded from the land once given to them, Along with a third of the Freljior's people, they lost many Allies, and much respect from nations all around the world.

"Vengeance is a powerful motive, keep your eyes on the horizon, don't let that blind you and you will reach Victory my friend" proclaimed the now wasted Gragas. "Revenge is also a double-edged sword you are playing with. Strike down Demacia, expose the corruption in Noxus and bring back the glory for your people, that seems like a noble cause you have got there." "A plain must be set into action though" Talon sketched "We need to catch and expose the Du Coutue treachery in the act, expose them for what they are, and bring the proof to the Noxian people. All the lies and Deceit rooted in that house must be pulled out, Noxus has no room for that treachery among the ranks" Gragas pulled out a map from under his belt, no one questioned, the duo spent the night drawing, sketching, and plotting the demise of Demacia, and the Rise of the once powerful Noxus people.

"One Question i must ask Gragas, Why are you helping us so, What are your intentions with Demacian and or Noxus after all the Dust has settled?" Talon inquired, "Business my dear lad, Business. Ever since the ban on my Ale in Demacian the market has tanked, you promise to promote my ale's I will be right there beside you in Battle."

"Beyond the Frelijor in the plains just besides that, we may find a people who share the hatered of the Frelijor and Demacia, Just as much as we do. Lissandra and her dear sister may remember me, beyond there the Shadow Ilies and Zaun, may jump at the chance to settle the score once and for all. That is where we will find out Allies for the oncoming War" Gragas proclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A Frozen Betrayal

"HHYIIAA! Sister I feel a strong presence oncoming, a shift in the Soil of Runeterra. A Oncoming storm is approaching, This may be our chance to strike." The mysterious soothsaying prophesied. In the frozen domain of the Frelijor counterpart sat Lissandra at its throne, with her long lost sister Serildia, frozen in the deep beneath the Avarosan Glacier. Together sister we will reclaim our kingdom, and bring it to its former glory, we shall crush any that stand in our way. Together with you by my side Serildia we shall fight bravely in the name of the Iceborn."

"Try and stay strong my love, We will reach our location soon enough" Talon continued to hold his loved one close, as the frost of the Ironspike mountains started to take their toll on the once Noble Stephanie. At the front of the herd lead Gragas still only clothed in a rage to cover his pelvic region, taking a swig from his mug, he shook off the frost from his great beard. "Beyond this mountain range lies the Ursine, we will be knee deep in the Frelijor, we must stay under the radar at all times or our stay here will not be pleasant."

"Where shall we find the relocated Domain of the Iceborn sisters?" Talon inquired. "There are no words left secrete after few mugs of my famous pale Ale" the brewmaster smirked.

Climbing endlessly through the mountain side the adventures found themselves at the peak of the mountain. Snow as far as the eye can see, This must be a living hell for anyone who lives here thought Talon. Beyond the horizon, faint lights of a town appeared. "That my friends will be our first stop, the village of the Ursine, an old friend owes me a few favors, I may be able to pull out the information we need from him." Gragas explained over his keg of ale. "At sunrise we shall make our trek down the mountain, get some sleep and keep warm, tonight will be a long one."

As the winds howled, the walls of the built snowdome shook, sending shivers of cold pouring into their shelter. "Never have I been so cold" Stephy coarsely said. "Here" Talon said as he grabbed her hands placed them on his chest. "Let me keep you warm" "Mmmm" she blushed as he gave her an inch and she took a mile, pulling him closer, wrapping her arms around him, smiling her head found his oh so warm chest. As she let off a few kisses on his warm naked chest he smiled. Persevering through all the hell Stephanie had experienced throughout her life she had never felt this close to anyone in her life, she felt completely at ease, her mind and soul flew as her imagination ran wild of a long summer day by a lake, laying with her Talon watching the sunset, Such soothing thoughts flooded her mind as she dozed off into a slumber.

Droplets of melted snow fell on Talons face as the sun arose, the assassin arose to the site of his princesse laying besides him, cuddling his arm through her sleep, he carefully removed his arm from her grasp, kissing her forehead as he walked outside for a quick stretch. To his surprise he found already up Gragas brought out some bread for the couple to enjoy, already topping off his flask with liquor, the two looked off into the sunrise. The sky painted a beautiful mixture of orange purple and a deep blue, Calmly the tree's swayed in the wind, the soothing atmosphere was a nice change from the blizzard they faced just last night.

"What a beautiful view Eh my boy?" the assassin did not respond , his mind roamed to a time where nothing mattered, when he was just a boy out in the meadow's chasing rabbits with not a care in the world. What a nostalgic sentiment. A time where he was truly happy. Shortly after this time, tragedy struck. The assassin was left for dead by his family, lost and alone he ventured into a small Noxian village where he picked up looting and mugging for a career. It was the sisters that had found him, from prominent Du Couteau family, they brought in after stealing from a Family owned pub, General Du Couteau agreed to pardon the young Talon for his theft, there he promised to serve under the Du Couteau household for as long as he lived.

Gragas looked over towards their makeshift shelter, "It sounds like the young girl is finally awake." Talon made his way inside of their dugout snow shelter, Inside he was surprised to see Stephy sat up waiting for him, only clothed in his shirt, she sat there, her eyes inviting him to come back to bed with her. She playfully gestured for him to come in close, walking in close his heart beating quickly, he stepped forward and the moment he got into arms length, the wild maden pounced in for the kill, she pushed him back onto their blankets instantly wrapping her hands around his back, and holding real tight. Feeling her large soft breast, right against his bear chest Talon could not help but to go crazy, with instinct taking over, he grabbed her shoved her onto the bed, holding her hands above her head as he proceeded to meet her lips, kissing down her neck. Down further to the collarbone still kissing. As he proceeded down south pulled the blanket back over themselves.

Suddenly, a Large crash startled the two. They both looked around as if they had broken something, the ground trembled, as it started to shift from underneath them, understanding the danger they both rushed to clothe themselves as quick as they could. The sound of churning ice and snow under their feet sounded like the masses of war coming to strike its enemy down. Running outside, all they could hear was a faint echo of the world "Avalanche"..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Riinnnggg* Frost started to seep into the skin. Opening her eyes Stephy looked around to her surroundings, everything seen in a haze, her head was spinning, her body sore, she looked around her aimlessly as the reality of what had happened kicked in. As she came to the realization, the feelings came rushing in, immediately she looked around she wanted, no she needed her Talon. "Talon! Honey! Talon, Where are you love?!" she cried into the wreckage that stood in front of her. A Field of white as far as the eye could see. All she could remember, the sweet sweet love Talon and here were having, when all of a sudden, the ground gave way, she recalled falling, the cold snow crashing into her, tossing her and Talon around like rag dolls, until they finally broke away from each other, she could still see his face as he lost his grip on her and they both went with the current. Now looking around at the tragedy she slowly came to the horrifying realization of what had happened. Where was her partner? What happened? Is he hurt somewhere? Is he trapped somewhere? What of our future? What would I do without him? These thoughts plagued her mind as she fell to the floor.

With her face buried in the snow, tears running down her eyes Stephy seen a shadow fly across the field of white. High above the scene flew a majestic being, Stephy looked up to the skies bewildered. Slowly the bird like creature descended down to the wreckage, "What is this radiant beauty?" the madam thought, as it flew into view she seen the outline of what looked like an Eagle soaring above the land looking to swoop down on its prey. As she gazed upon it's beauty, they met eye contact, Immediately the bird took a nose dive towards Stephy, her heart started racing as fear overwhelmed her, she was rooted in place, as the bird gained speed closing in on her position, Stephy couldn't help but to think, if she died this cold winters day, What would come of Talon, would he continue to fight for me? Within ten yards the bird came to a halt, flapping its majestic wings, gusts of winds came hurtling towards Stephy. Could this be a iceborn she thought petrified in fear, she was scared to look onto the bird. Frost and ice outlined the surface of the birds skin, the birds eyes a deep cold amber, the eyes of an individual has seen one many battles, many wars, the pain of loss, and the cold winter nights.

"You there Mortal, Why are you here what has become of my land?" the bird demanded, Stephy wide-eyed looked at the bird speaking to her, a soft female voice came from the bird. Put at ease she dropped to her knees, unable to fight the tears further. "My lover and I were on the way to the village of the Ursine beyond these mountains, We were camping at the peak when all of a sudden the avalanche hit. He must still be up there please help I must find him!" she said trying to hold back her tears.

All she could do was wonder where her Talon was, if he was still alive, if she would ever see him again, What would come of her if the two were separated forever. The feeling in her chest to heavy, she fell forward once again drenching the ground in tears, down they rained melting into the snow as they hit the floor. The mysterious bird lady slowly started to proceed closer to the distraught madam.

"Listen Madam, As the protector of this land I Anivia will aid you in finding your counterpart, from this tragic accident." the bird proclaimed. "Thank you.." she muttered through the tears, Standing up wiping her eyes with Talons shirt she still had on, she looked onto the rummage of the avalanche, what a vile and cruel wretch, mother nature was. Once again she had be interpreted from her time with Talon. She looked to the bird Anivia for comfort, Had this bird seen these accidents before, had she saved others from these tragic events she thought. Stephy knew in her heart he is out there looking for her, she knew he would not stop until he had found her, she decided she would not give up on him. No matter what we'll be together again.

"Gragas, Gragas! Wake up, can you hear me!?" the wild assassin prodded away at the unconscious drunkard. All Talon could hear was the mumble of the fat man under his breath, "Be Careful with that Do not spill my drink" he muttered in his sleep. Talon reluctantly reached over for his mugg poured some of the brewmaster's ale and dumped it on the sleeping mans face. Never had he seen a man of this size move So fast, instantly Gragas jumped up off his rump, mumbling away as he came to, all he simply said was "Never waste my meed like that"

Talon just shook his head at his comrade, as he surveyed the surroundings, he rubbed now throbbing head, he remembered the passionate love, with Stephy, he remembered the taste of her lips, her remembered the warmth he felt with her besides him.

"Just our bloody luck, This time of year we get caught up in maybe one of the biggest natural disasters the Freljord has ever seen." Gragas enthusiastically said. The duo both knew there were knee deep in it, this was a serious delay in the plans Talon thought to himself. Pulling a blade from his sleeve tossing carving out the caverns ceiling, pulled out a piece of ice, examining the sheet of ice, "This sleet must be over 10 feet thick, we must find a way around this, this sleet will not be broken by sheer force." the assassin said.

"Well this calls for a drink" Gragas said pulling out a flask from his pouch, Tossing the flask over to his comrade right after his sip. "We must find Stephy, She is a fragile girl, she will not last long alone in the cold winter air" Talon worried. "We should roam deeper into this cavern, if we can find a thin point in the ice maybe we can break ourselves free"

"Come with me madam let me get you back to the town, we will send a search party for your par-" "No i will not leave here without my love" Stephy interrupted. Surprised Anivia shook her head, "So be it Madam, I am the Royal armies general, I will have my soldiers out here looking for him, within the hour" Royal Army Stephy thought, this was our enemy, if she found out who we are and our plans, they would leave us out here to die, or imprison us themselves. "I Must ask you the name of your party, a brief description of their appearance to inform the search party." Stephy's heart skipped a beat, she knew could not tell this bird who she was with, knowing all too well her Talon was an enemy of this state. What should I do she thought, Quick wittedly, Stephy dropped to her feet, as she let her feet give way she felt snow piling in around her, cold running down her spine, she did her best not to flinch at the shock.

Instinctively, Anivia picked her up mounted the girl on her back and flew towards the Urisine. A cool breeze filled her lungs, as she felt her feet lift up off the ground. As the wind brushed through her hair, I am Flying Stephy thought, she did not dare say a word, or even flinch. She would pretend ill until to avoid these questions, she must not give up the plans her and her lover shared. As they heightened in elevation, the madam felt the air getting thin, her breathing started to slow, into a calming light pace, before she knew it her eyelids shut as she dozed off into a slumber.

"This is not the first time I have been stuck in a rut here in the Freljord, back before The Freljord's civil war, I used to be a traveller, searching for ingredients to perfect my Ale, this search lead me to the steps of the Freljord, to my surprise the people of the Ursine, and the Mighty Lokfar were at war. If there is anything that I have learned in my travels, People SURE drink in time of war, I exploited these needs, and in the end I found myself in the mists of the battle." Gragas told over a drink. "In the end, the great bowmen Ashe came to the conclusion that we all should talk it over a friendly Drink, helping end the war, I made many friends in the Freljord, one of my closest being the great leader of the Ursine Volibear."

Talon looked to the drunk man for advice "If the time comes when, The Freljord stands in my way, Who's sides will you be on? If it not be by my side, As one friend to another I ask, Do we have any hope in Winning this fight against the ice bitten people?" Gragas laughed it off " The great Volibear once was my friend but he chose his side long ago when he agreed to ban my brew from sale and purchase. He once was a great warrior, but this war against Lissandra and her kin have took a toll on the Freljord and its inhabitance. If you asked me this when the Nation was intact, I would say you were crazy, Their nation is broken, If an attack is needed This is the time to strike. This is the time for War."

As they proceeded deeper into the cavern they came upon ancient drawings and hieroglyphs that covered the walls, here painted on these walls where the history of the Freljord. Most noticeable was the hierarchy, charted on these walls, here it showed The three sisters, the Iceborns, below that where the tribes, most distinctly the Ursine, Rakeistake, and lastly beneath them all was the land of the Winter's claw tribe. Above all where the Watchers, they seemed alien like in quality, but they kept the nation and its people in order. Besides these charts where stories of Many tribes fighting to gain the rule of the frozen wasteland the Freljord, Many tribes have attempted to seige control but all have failed. Talon couldn't help but look to history, he and his accomplice were trying to Unite the Freljord under the rule of two sisters, Would they be the first to make history or would they be like the thousands of others, graves dug in the snow of the Freljord, forever stuck in this iceland.

Walking through these ruins the Duo could not help but to think they were in some kind of sacred land. As they climbed through the corridors, they found more and more hints of Civilization, Had they finally found the end to this craven they so craved. As they reached the surface, immediately the adventures recognized the sound that approached them, they heard the sound of an Army assembling, to their horror, they realized where they were, they were knee deep in the capital of the Freljord. Talon knew the last person he wanted to run into was the Ranger Ashe again.

"This must be the ancient burial grounds of the Freljord, the underground city of the Freljord must be around here, if my assumptions are correct, we are right under the Palace of the Iceborn." Gragas mentioned as he surveyed the land. North of these corridors should be the armory, If we seek to attack this should be our first assault." "Where does Finding Stephanie fit into this?" the assassin interjected. "I understand the love you have here, but we must keep our eyes on the grand prize, If we do not destroy our enemies, you will not have a home to bring her back too."

Talon understood this, with all his might he knew he must keep Stephy safe, all he wished is to be with her, but he also knew if a conflict occurred, he would want her as far away from the danger as she could be. All he could wish, is she be safe, her be away from harm, and above all he hoped she would never see his bloodlust in battle.


End file.
